Raphael
Raphael-1.jpg|Raphael 2012 version Raphael-2.jpg|Raphael 2012 version Raphael-3.jpg|Raphael 2012 version Raphael-4.jpg|Raphael 2012 version Raphael-5.jpg|Raphael 2012 version Raphael often lets his impulsiveness get in the way of rational thinking. He wears a red mask and fights with two sai. While hot-headed, he has a soft side, as demonstrated by his interactions with his pet turtle Spike. This incarnation of Raphael is depicted with a lightning bolt-shaped crack in his upper left plastron. In "Cockroach Terminator," it was revealed that Raphael was afraid of cockroaches until he managed to defeat the mutant cockroach Spyroach. Raph is in charge of the Shellraiser's weapons systems. 2003 animated series In the 2003 series, Raphael was voiced by Greg Abbey. Raphael's personality is more akin to his original incarnation-he is angrier and more sardonic, but not quite as violent unless extremely angry, as proven in one incident where he almost smashed Michelangelo's head in with a pipe after he beat him in a sparring match. He often argues with Leonardo and Michelangelo, although he is depicted as being very close with both at times. His relationship with Donatello consists of poking fun at his intellect or annoyance at his long-winded explanations, more or less thinking of him as something of a dork, yet still his brother. His best friend is generally regarded as Casey Jones. In all incarnations of the turtles except for the 1987 cartoon, Raphael appears to live in the shadow of Leonardo and resents his brother's social position in the group. However, his rivalry with his brother is heavily toned down in comparison to the comic books and rarely shows a deep hatred towards him as the series progresses. He is shown to be a skilled motorcyclist. It has often been hinted that Raphael has entomophobia, the fear of insects. He has shown on many occasions an unrivaled hatred of bugs. Raphael's relationship with Michelangelo is unique in this series. Michelangelo has a tendency to severely annoy his brother, from playing pranks, to taunting, gloating, and overall rubbing his accomplishments in Raphael's face. He also expressed his pain and fear of losing his eldest brother and leader when Leonardo was nearly killed by the Foot to the point where he even started crying. As Leonardo recovered, Raphael was also the one who supported Leonardo the most, even helping him to create two new katanas and paying the greatest attention to the care of his brother. In the episode "Ultimate Ninja" Raph attempted to protect Leo from the Ultimate Ninja when he challenged him and lashed out in anger and fear when Leo was nearly hurt. Raphael continues to challenge Leonardo's decisions in this incarnation as well, as Raphael and Leonardo often argue over what to do in certain situations, Raph usually favoring a direct and confrontational approach. Despite differences, Leo and Raph arguably have the closest relationship of the Turtles emphasized in the series, as their conflicting views and care for one another is a key point in many episodes throughout the entire series. Raphael will often put the security of his family and sometimes friends in danger as far as disobeying Splinter and Leonardo, but will react immediately if they are in danger. He has an extremely loyal side and is the first to react when another of his brothers is in trouble. This happens on numerous occasions, like when he stops a blow from hitting Leonardo using only his sais or kicks the Shredder away from Donatello when the former is about to attack. 2012 animated series Raphael is voiced by Sean Astin in the 2012 series. During the first portion of the first episode, "Rise of the Turtles", it was shown that he has exceptional agility, able to dodge all of Donatello's bo staff strikes, before snatching and breaking it, and then won the training tournament by throwing Leo with his Sai. However, when Splinter congratulated them, Raph bragged about his win, which caused Splinter to hit a pressure point on his neck and forced him to compliment his brothers. He is once again an impulsive hothead, and also has a normal pet turtle named Spike. His relationship with Leonardo was generally tense, Leonardo's more patient approach contrasting with Raphael's aggression, but he developed a greater appreciation for Leonardo's skills when Raphael's own attempt to serve as the leader showed him that he couldn't cope with the pressure of taking responsibility for his brothers' safety, preferring to risk himself rather than them. With Michelangelo he insults him but he cares this is shown when in "New Friend, Old Enemy" he comforts him when he feels down by telling him that he is an awesome guy. His relationship with Donatello involves threats, glares, hitting, insulting, and bullying. Like in "I, Monster", where he throws a rat at him to get him to stop talking. Donatello cares for Raph, for instance having a hard time insulting him in "Turtle Temper", and trying to give him a hand when he his later in the van with the Kraang. He is also afraid of cockroaches until he managed to defeat the mutant cockroach Spyroach. Raphael's character design was updated, giving him green eyes as well as a small, lightning shaped chip cut out of his plastron across his left shoulder. His shell shows distinct battle damage, and the tails of his mask are tattered and worn.